Glimmering Dusk, Chapter 1: Back To Forks
by anneFRYcullen
Summary: This is the story of a girl who discovers herself with the abiliies of vampire but still a human. Carlisle adopted her, and she's one of the Cullens. Read to know more of her life.


CHAPTER 1: BACK TO FORKS

Hi. My name is Anne Fry. Anne Fry Cullen. Yup, I'm a Cullen. And yes, of course I'm adopted. I'm the only human in the Cullens family. If you see our picture, the Cullens, I'm the only one with the tanned skin and not so beautiful hair. The Cullens are described with same pale cold skin. Carlisle didn't want to change me because he said I'm not ready yet. My real name is Chyrel Rachel but Esme gave me her second name, 'Anne'. She said if I have to live outside Forks, I have to keep my identity safe. Who knows somebody want to hurt me out there.

As you all know, Cullens are not supposed to be tempted with blood lust. But Jasper still has a problem controlling his. That's why he attacked Bella on her birthday when Bella was hurt. He's getting better now. Some of the Cullens have special ability. Like Edward, he can read minds. Jasper, can manipulate the emotions of people around him. Alice, can see the future but only after a decision was made. Bella, can shield hers and the others' minds from mental attacks. According to Carlisle theory, when a human is changed into a vampire, they will have enhanced ability from their human lives. Well, for some reason, I face the same. Only I don't only have ONE ability, but ALL of them. That's why Carlisle adopts me. He said I am a very special human. I can use my ability only to vampires, but not humans.

"Anne, are you up there?"

"Shoot," I thought to myself. That will surely be Alice. "Yeah, come on up!" I said to Alice. Well, as you all can see, I enjoy my holiday here at Forks, living with the Cullens. My real mom thought I'm only spending my holiday with Cullens because Esme invited me. Well, that's almost the truth. Only every time it's holiday, I will spend my time here at Forks because I AM one of the Cullens.

"What'ya doing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Just writing some nonsense in this book." I said.

"May I take a look?"

"Sure." I gave her the book and she read it carefully.

"Wow, you're good at this."

"Really? I thought it was just a bunch of crap I'm writing," I said.

"No, it's really good. I can't wait till the ending." She finished her sentence with her adorable smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Come on, Esme and I fixed a lunch for you."

"Why bother yourselves? I'm the only one who is eating here. And I assure you I can cook."

"Aww, come on. You're not always here."  
"Okay then." I followed Alice downstairs. It feels really weird when they keep watching and staring at you while you're eating.

"You guys hungry?" I asked them. Esme and Alice cracked a laugh.

"Okay Anne, we won't watch you. Sorry."

"Thank you. Esme then went upstairs and Alice went to the kitchen. Then, I heard a car stopping. "Oh great," I thought to myself. "The lovey-dovey couple is home." But I'm wrong. It was only Edward.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him.

"She went to the beach with Angela and the others," he replied, sitting down at the table with me.

"After becoming a vampire?"

"She already had full control of herself, don't worry."

"And the Quileutes?" I asked, worried.

"Jacob's not here, so nobody will know."

"I hope so," I said. Then, silence. The silence is so awkward. It's always like that.

"Hungry?" I don't even know why I asked that. It's not like he will eat with me. Just the awkwardness forced me to make something up. Edward smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be ALWAYS near Bella?" I asked him.

"She doesn't need me so much anymore. She can take care of herself now."

"Hmm. Pity you." Edward laughed.

"Are you free today?" he asked.

"Duhh, of course I am. It's holiday Edward."

"Mind if I bring you up the tree?"

"Why suddenly?" I asked.

"Let's just say I missed the time we spent together last holiday." He smiled.

"Okay. But first, let me clean this up first. Wanna help?"

"Sure," he replied.

Alice and Jasper are talking in the kitchen when we came in.

"Hey Alice, I'm going out for a while."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Edward's going to bring me up to the tree today." Alice eyed Edward suspiciously.

"It's only for a while, Alice. She won't be hurt. I promise."

"Okay then. Be back soon. And take care, Anne."

"Okay, bye Jasper." He smiled at me.

Edward put me on his back. In a flash, we're on the tree, just as I expected. He put me on a better position so I won't fall off.

"What is it, Edward?"

He looked at me, but nothing came out from his mouth.

"Come on, you know you can't hide anything from me." I said

"It's Bella."

"You don't have to lie, Edward."

"Okay, it's Jacob."

"Jacob?" Edward nodded.

"I think he's too close to Renesmee."

"Nessie?" He nodded again.

"But why?" I asked again.

"Nessie always wandered off to the woods. Jacob found her and they got closer."

"That's not a problem," I said.

"Jacob is a werewolf, Anne. Werewolves and vampires don't get along," he said. I looked at him.

"Jacob is not a werewolf, Edward. He's a shape-shifter. And Nessie is only a half vampire." He kept silent.

"Aww, come on, Edward. Their relationship is only like brothers and sisters." He sighed.

"I guess so."

We continued talking about my life outside Forks; how my family there, the food, the culture is. All about me. It was almost dusk when we want to go home. He stands up.

"Wait Edward, I wanna watch this." He smiled. When we got home, Carlisle is home, and so are Rosalie and Emmett.

"Where's Bella?" I asked again.

"I'll pick her up later at Charlie's," Edward replied.

"Can I come with you?" Edward shrugged.

"Sure. Go and get ready." I skipped to my room. I heard the Cullens talking downstairs.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"She's fine. Not yet facing any problem," Edward replied.

"Take a good care of her, Edward." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, she's part of the family now." Emmett said.

"Oh, I remembered now. I need to visit Charlie too. I'm sure he missed me already." She smiled. "Mind if I come with you, Edward?" Alice asked.  
"No, not at all. Go and get ready." I smiled. Alice and Charlie developed a good relationship, I mean as a father and daughter. But one thing that bothered me is, why are they talking about me? "I'll ask Carlisle later," I thought to myself.

Then, I went down to join Edward and Alice who had been waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late," I said to them.

"It's okay, Anne." Alice replied.

"Aren't you going to take your dinner first, Anne?" Esme asked.

"No, I'll have dinner at Charlie's with Bella."

"Okay then, take care." Esme said.

"Okay, we will. See you later, Esme." I jumped in the passenger's seat of Edward's silver Volvo car, followed by Alice. When we arrived at Charlie's house, he was watching the TV with Bella

"Anne!" Bella cried. She jumped up and hugs me. "I miss you so much." I smiled.

"Where's Nessie?" I don't have to ask again once I saw Nessie was already in Edward's arm.

"That's so sweet," Alice said.

"Hey Charlie, how's your job?"

"Fine. Just fine," he said to me, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Dad, Alice's here to see you." said Bella. Finally, Charlie stands up and greets Alice.

"How are you doing, Alice?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," Alice replied.

"Hey Charls, can I eat the pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Go on. Help yourselves."

After the pizza helping, I sat down on the couch with Bella and Edward playing with their daughter, Nessie.

"So how's your day at the beach, Bella?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"Nothing. We were just watching Mike and Ben surfing. If only I'd know you're already back to Forks, I will definitely invite you to come over with us." she said.

"Never mind. I wasn't planning to go to the beach today," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming home?" Bella asked.

"I was planning a surprise, but you know Alice." I replied. Bella smiled.

"There can't be any surprise when you're with the Cullens," she said.

"True."

"I suppose we should get going now," said Edward, who was silent for the last few moments. "Nessie's getting tired and sleepy." I turned to see Nessie who's already sleeping in Edward's arm. She was so beautiful.

"I better go and tell Dad first," said Bella. I followed her to the kitchen where Alice and Charlie were chatting. "Come on, Alice. Nessie's tired," Edward said.

"So soon?" Alice asked. "I was still talking with Charlie," she said, with a sad look on her face. "Never mind, Alice. We'll visit Charlie another day okay," Edward replied her. Suddenly, I saw Edward as a big brother to Alice, and Alice was just a little girl who've been comforted by her brother, smiling adorably. I smiled at my own imagination.

Between the Cullens, Edward is to closest one to me. Next is Alice. Maybe it's because we share the same ability, reading minds, me and Edward, of course. Maybe that's why we're close, because we understand each other. I snap back into reality. Edward was accompanying Bella to the car, with Nessie on his other arm. He then handed Nessie over to Bella's arm. Alice and I get into the car next. Edward started the engine and we were home in just a few minutes. Esme and Carlisle are waiting at the doorway for us.

"Welcome home, Bella." Esme said. Carlisle smiled to her.

"I'm going to my room," I said, suddenly felt jealous because everyone there has their own partners. I switched on my laptop and listened to my favorite Edward's composition, Bella's Lullaby. I admit that I sometimes feel jealous of Edward and Bella's relationship, because I don't have anyone to talk with. I used to talk with Edward every night before I go to sleep, and he tucked me into bed just like a big brother. But after Bella showed up, he's spending lesser and lesser time with me. I understand that and I'm not offended. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. It was Bella.

"Hey, am I bothering you?" she asked.

"No, take a seat." I turned to switch off the songs but Bella stops me.

"Is it okay if I talk to you with that music switched on?"

"Sure," I replied. "What is it, Bella?" I asked her.

"Anne, I understand your feelings." I suddenly became aware of the topic she's trying to bring up.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know you felt lonely, Anne. That's why you keep staring at me and Edward, right?" I can feel my cheeks blushing.

"Is it that obvious?" I thought to myself.

"You don't need to hide anything from me, Anne. You know that, and I won't be mad." I didn't say a word. I was feeling lonely. Each of the Cullens' family members already has their own soul mate. I'm the only one who doesn't have one.

"How's Jacob?" she asked, sensing the tense between us.

"I met Billy the other day and he said Jacob's fine," I replied. Bella smiled.

Suddenly realizing what Bella's intention is, I spoke "No, Bella. There's no way Jacob's going to be my soul mate." She cracked a laugh.

"Oh, I'm busted."

"I know Jacob's future, Bella. It wasn't because of my gift. It was my dream. You knew my dream always is the truth of the future, right?"

She stared at me. "Care to tell me about it?" she asked. I swallowed my dry throat.

"It's quite a blur, Bella. But I'm not sure either one of us or one of the werewolves will joined. As a soul mate," I said.

"And are you sure it was not you?" Bella asked again, teasingly.

"No, Bella. This is far more serious than you thought," I replied. She waited for me to continue. "It's Nessie," I said.

"Nessie?" She laughed. "How can Nessie be Jacob's soul mate? I mean, I know Jacob can't grow old just like us, but Nessie is not even twelve years old. You said it yourselves their relationship is just like brothers and sisters, right?" she said.

"Edward will change her, Bella. Maybe not now, but it will happen. It will." I looked at Bella. She looked worried. I use my ability to make her calm again.

"Thank you for telling me, Anne."

"Bella?" Someone opened my room's door. It was Edward.

"Didn't you learn how to knock?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Sorry, I was looking for Bella. Nessie need her." I looked at him.

"Is it really Nessie, or it's you who need her?" I asked him again. He laughed.

"Both. Now can I take Bella away?" he asked me.

"Okay. I was going to take a sleep anyway. See you guys tomorrow morning," I said.

"Good night, Anne." Bella said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Edward came into my room and kisses my forehead just as he always does.

"Sweet dream, my little sister." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, good night."

2009 © Chyrel Rachel


End file.
